Simplicity
by Mmisery.Loves.Slash
Summary: Beth Phoenix gets a journal in 2008 she writes about wrestling, her storylines, and daily life but she writes about someone more than anything else. Femslash.


**A/N: I at first wasn't going to go in this direction but something told me it was better to do it this way so it short I totally turned this story around. This is WWE diva Beth Phoenix's diary entries that start from 2008, I think I'll have each chapter one year.  
><strong>

_July 6, 2008:_

_I just got this diary today,maybe journal sounds more of an appropriate term I don't know but I'll try to write in here when I get bored of think of something interesting to write about._

_July 7, 2008  
><em>

_There was a girl drafted a couple of weeks ago her names Layla she was switched over to the Raw brand in the Supplemental first match was a tag match with Jillian she didn't win but she made an impression on me that's for sure._

_July 14, 2008:_

_I finally got the courage to after a few weeks asking her to hang out in hopes of probably making a new friend we went out after Raw and it was awesome and we said we should do it again._

_July 21, 2008:  
><em>

_I was put in a storyline relationship today with Santino. I was paired with a guy who's character acted so idiotic, it was crazy being paired with him especially when he really is pretty damn chauvinistic but I but on a smile and dealed with the situation._

_July 28, 2008:_

_To save a little money me and Layla started rooming together._

_August 17,2008:_

_I won the Women's title today it's really great Layla me and Layla celebrated in out room with a movies galore and junk food it was a really fun evening.  
><em>

_August 25, 2008:_

_If Santino tries to come on to me one more time I'm going to break his damn arm.  
><em>

_September 1, 2008: _

_Candice returned today from her injury it was good seeing her being gone all these months. She told me she heard to the grapevine that Layla slapped the shit out of Santino for messing with me. I wonder why I didn't hear about it before it brings a smile to my face though to know I probably won't have to deal with him other than the storyline._

_September 8, 2008:  
><em>

_I saw one of my friends from RoH, Cathy she asked me who I was crushing on I just smiled because I had no idea what she was talking about._

_October 5, 2008:_

_I was pretty depressed today but Candice being the nice person she is cheered me up before out match today at No Mercy.  
><em>

_October 27, 2008:_

_I'll be glad when this storyline's over because my "boyfriend" is so annoying I just can't take it._

_November 10, 2008:_

_The girls were talking backstage after our matches about the guys they were dating me and Layla felt excluded since we were single so we just went to the parking lot and joking and waiting for Candice to come since she was riding with us.  
><em>

_November 24, 2008:_

_There was a new girl who debuted today as "My number one fan". Her name was Rosa Mendes she was brought up to help my on-screen feud with Melina.  
><em>

_After Raw the girls took me out because it's my birthday, the divas from Raw and Smackdown decided to try to make it a eventful evening they took me to dinner and afterwards a club. At the club the all commenced to giving me gifts, Candice gave me a blouse, Melina got me some new ring boots, Maria designed me a some really nice ring outfit and Mickie got me some really nice perfumes and everyone else got me some cute birthday cards. _

_It was really nice of them as the night went on they all got on the dance floor except a few of us. I'm just not much of a dancer so I just stayed at the table with Rosa and Layla, Rosa seemed like she could dance better than most people but I think she was kind of shy because she was really new to the WWE. I think Layla stayed so I wouldn't be alone. _

_The three of us had a good time talking though and as the night went on trying to persuade one another to dance them persuading me more since it was my birthday they succeeded but only if they danced with me and I have to say it was nice.  
><em>

_When the dancing and the partying was over Layla and me went back to our room and at that time she gave me my present apologizing to me because it was given to me this late. I loved it so much it was a bracelet engraved with my name it was the most thoughtful gift anyone could of given me._

_December 8, 2008:_

_I actually won a Slammy today! It was so amazing that I was even considered let alone to have won one. It's a nice feeling.  
><em>

_December 31, 2008:_

_It's New Year's Eve and I was going to spend it with Candice but her mom willed her to go to a family thing and Rosa but she just wanted to stay in so here I am. I wonder what Layla's doing tonight she hadn't come back to our room since earlier, well anyway the New year awaits, until next year my journal.  
><em>


End file.
